Modern glass facades are often not just a function element of a structural body, but are increasingly also used for solar electricity generation. Tailor-made solar modules allow accurately fitting integration in construction grids and profiles. Semitransparent solar cells, or else opaque solar cells with transparent areas, make photovoltaic glazing systems appear as if light is flooding through them. In this case, the solar cells frequently provide the desired effect of solar and dazzling protection.
The production of such photovoltaic installations requires working conditions such as those which are normally used in particular for the production of semiconductors and integrated electronic circuits. Therefore, the production of photovoltaic installations is still relatively expensive. There is therefore an aim to produce photovoltaic elements in large batches, and thus to reduce the costs. Considered from the outside, a photovoltaic module represents the connection of a substrate panel composed of glass, a photovoltaic element and a glass pane as covering glass by means of a film which adhesively bonds these glass panes under the influence of heat.
DE 10 2004 030 411 A1 discloses a photovoltaic element such as this, a solar module as laminated safety glass.
One object of this laid-open specification is to provide solar modules having the characteristics of laminated safety glass systems using films based on polyvinyl butyral (PVB).
This object is achieved by means of a solar module as laminated safety glass, comprising a laminate of
a) a glass pane,
b) at least one solar cell unit which is arranged between two films based on PCB, and
c) a cover at the rear,
characterized in that
at least one of the PVB-based films has a tear resistance of at least 16 N/mm2.
This document does not describe how an element such as this is intended to be produced in large batches.